Take Her Out
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: A well known underworld assassin who goes by the name of the Ice Queen ends up facing the toughest hit of her life when her next "assignment" changes the game forever.
1. Observe Befriend Suffer

The sun had just barely begun to hit the early morning stars, by the time her apartment complex had even come into view.

While a majority of the streets were empty save for a few loiterers and homeless fools wandering around, every single person who saw the dark blue cloaked figure approaching, hurriedly moved away.

No one was suicidal enough to get in her way. Especially this early in the morning.

But past every single run down and faded window pane the shadowed figure past, it was as though nothing could compare to the chilling silence that followed her.

Elsa didn't mind though. She liked the quiet, it reminded her of when she was alone as a child. When all the daylight bullies became bored of teasing her and she was finally free.

_Alone...but free..._

Closing in on her apartment building, Elsa quickened her pace and rushed up the rusted and abandoned stairway that lead up to her home.

_Home.._.

Shaking away the headache that was coming on, the blonde bent down to pick the locks on her beaten up door.

_What was it today? Two four five? No one four five._

After feeling the simultaneous clicks come from three of the six locks she had set Elsa sighed aloud and opened the door.

Unlike the rest of the destroyed and desolate surrounding area, the spacious apartment complex was much more extravagant then the outside.

Lavish dark hard wood was partially covered by a stock white plush throw rug. While deeply darkened and navy blue walls with white and purple bottom and top accents gave the entire room a visible solitude that she constantly craved.

Elsa had spent her entire first paycheck creating and buying every single thing that went into her palace.

Every piece of white furniture had light blue stitching with a sky blue accented blanket or decoration to compliment it.

Every painting was her own creation that expressed in detail one of her dreams. Or nightmares.

The blonde liked to consider the whole thing symbolic.

No matter how perfect anything looked, each held it's own dirty little secret.

Much like herself.

Once fully inside, the tall woman locked a different three key holes on the parallel sided fine oak door, and heaved out in clear relief.

Shrugging off the too heavy coat and multiple black layers underneath, the blonde continued to strip until finally she was left in nothing but a light blue V-neck tshirt, black leggings, and mens shoes.

Removing one of the large shoes to take out some of the multiple tissues and paper stuffed inside for her to fit.

_Home..._

Suddenly a knock echoed out from the front door.

Standing mechanically, the blonde ducked down into a crouched position and threw off her other shoe before pulling a gun out of the bottom of her couch.

She moved closer to the possible threat and waited to hear anything. Any ticking of a possible bomb. Any sound of a round being chambered. Anything.

That was until a single slip of paper flew out from under the door.

_Black_

Carefully re-reading the color listed, Elsa slid her gun into the side of her leggings and moved to unlock the door.

Immediately a heavily sweating homeless man shoved his way in before slamming the door to re-lock a new random three of the six key holes.

"Christ, make yourself at home."

"Shut up Elsa, I'm dying here dressed as raggedy Anne's fuck buddy."

The blonde huffed out at her "guest" and equally as rudely, shoved past the red head to go over to her liquor cabinet.

_Dick_

Hans, who while mumbling obscenities all the while, had taken off countless layers of rags and holed clothing, until finally his stock white tailored suit was visible.

"Jesus, why is it always so cold in here? How high do you blast the damn AC Els?"

With another annoyed grunt, the heavily side burned man removed his fake beard and cleared his throat. Trying poorly to regain a sense of professionalism.

"I don't get why you feel the need to insist on living in the lowest end of the city. Arendelle is so...distasteful..."

Rolling her sky blue eyes, Elsa walked back over to the center of the room, holding two glasses of whiskey.

"One, stop whining. Two grow a pair, you're always going from hot to cold like a fucking hormonal maternity ward. Three where's my money?"

Offering her companion one of the drinks, Elsa didn't even look surprised to Hans's declination of the drink, and merely poured his half into her's before setting down the empty glass onto one of the side table.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Did you finish the job?"

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Knowing you, Ms. Ice Queen, I expected some kind of last minute plea for the old bag to live."

While he sounds heavily sarcastic, over the title that had somehow made it's way around since her first assignment, Hans still needed her confirmation before he could pay the blonde.

"Doesn't matter how old or sick the hag was. You gave me the name and I did it alright?"

Hearing Elsa give her vow that the deed had been done, the red head finally seemed to loosen up as he clapped his hands together happily and moved to sit down next to her.

"Fantastic. You really don't give a damn to who it is do you?"

The blonde just shrugged carelessly. It had been some time since she even felt the slightest bit of remorse for killing anyone.

"Did you make her suffer at least? Huh, get a little bit of a thrill?"

He asked this in an overly enthusiastic voice to which actually got Elsa to laugh. A very cruel and almost forced cackle, but a laugh all the same.

"You bet. Should have seen the poor woman's face when her 'favorite nurse maid and only friend' came in holding the needle. Made her beg for her life..."

Hans smacked a clearly impressed hand against the blonde's back and barked out in mirth.

"That's why so many of the brothers like you Elsa, you do so much more then just the job. You destroy their heart before making them pay."

The two continued to laugh, while Elsa hurriedly swallowed down her whiskey as quickly as possible.

She had a soft spot for Hans and his brothers ever since they had hired her back when she was younger, but sometimes the red head's laugh was too much.

There was a difference between cruelty and down right evil. Even though she crossed that line everyday it didn't make hearing Hans joy at an old woman's death any more bearable.

Quieting down slightly, Elsa reached back and held up the paper that the older man had slid under the doorway earlier with a raised eyebrow.

"So howd you know today's color before I called?"

The red head shrugged carelessly before reaching to take the whiskey out of the paler woman's hands to take his own generous sip.

"You're predictable and you said last month you were in with the last target. It's always the same color after you take a hit. Black like your fucking soul."

_Elsa please! Please I thought you cared about-_

Roughly shoving him at this, Elsa stood up and gently raised a hand up to grip the end of her side braid.

"Shut up you fucking jackass ok?! Just shut up..."

The tone was instantly serious again as Hans stood up and moved to try and put his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Els I didn't mean anything-"

"JUST TELL ME WHO'S NEXT OK?!"

Her outburst was unexpected, but immediately after the blonde had taken a deep breathe and cleared away the pounding in her skull, she was fine.

It was nothing but a job to her. She often forgot that.

Completely calm again, Elsa turned back to face Hans who didn't even seem fazed at the mood change.

"You ok Els?"

"Fine. Yeah I'm sorry, I was just having a...moment.."

"Look I get it I-"

"JUST!...just, give me the name."

Hans paused long enough to double check that his friend truly was alright, before moving to start redressing himself in all of his clothing.

"All the info is on this flashdrive. She's the daughter of an old friend of father's."

Now this was different. Elsa had never had to take a direct hit out for the head of the Isle Brothers Corporation.

_It must be a tough target_

"He says it's the usual. Observe, befriend, and suffer. Only this time he wants the whole family to feel the loss, got it?"

"I always do...I'll see you next week Hans."

"I'll see ya then Elsa. Oh and there is a little extra in here for your last one. A thank you for another job well done."

Finally fully back into his disguise, the red head, pulled a thick manilla envelope out of his ragged side pocket and casually dropped it onto the nearest table ledge alon with a single black flash drive.

With a final wave goodbye, Hans closes the door to the apartment, leaving Elsa alone to check on her latest winnings, before going back over to grab the entire left over bottle of whiskey.

Moving into the bedroom, Elsa sat down onto her bed and took a large swig of her Jack Daniels.

The warmth in her chest was something often forgotten...

Looking out of her two sidded window, the blonde watched as the break of dawn promising a beautiful new day begining to shimmer into the fading darkness.

Tired blue eyes began to shut lazily as the exahstion set in.

_Observe, Befriend, Suffer...suffer_

Before her head could hit the pillow, Elsa glanced down at the tiny tag that was taped onto the black flash drive gripped in her pale hand.

_Anna..._


	2. Too Easy

The chiming of the bells that hung above of the coffee house door, caused Elsa to lazily raise her eyes up. Only to see that the obese old man trying to get his walker into the cafe WASN'T her girl.

_This is so fucking tedious sometimes..._

The blonde had her magazine on the hard wood table below her, but her sky blue irises didn't take in one word of the possible gossip and shit that the media found important enough to consider 'news'.

Instead she remained patient. Going over and over the details of her latest problem in her head again and again.

_Let's see Anna Snow, she is a student at Corona University, she lives with her parents, she's a phycology major, she-_

"Oh let me help you!"

_...Is absolutely gorgeous_

Elsa had to double check herself mentally to make sure she wasn't drooling all over the garbage she was pretending to read below her.

This girl was definitely the same one from the picture the Hans had included in the flash, but she looked...different. It was a good different, but...wow.

From the picture used in the description file, Anna Snow was supposedly a short, slightly pudgy looking, brace faced, glasses wearing 18 year old with choppy bangs and a great personality. But this woman...she was definitely not that.

_Well maybe the personality part is still true. I mean she's helping the bowling pin there...uhg God damn it Hans how old was that picture?_

The face was the same shape besides perhaps a little bit more slim around the neck, but everything else was mature. The red head's freckled skin didn't show one blemish or scar and the rest of her once young undeveloped body was now filled out completely.

And the fire red hair that seemed frazzled and unkept in the photo was nothing like the straight down, double braided master pieces that swung gracefully while the tall girl helped the poor old man who had been stuck moments before.

_Such a shame to waste a pretty face_

"Oh thank you Anna!"

"It's no problem Mr. Kai! Anytime."

Elsa quickly diverted her attention back down to her magazine and side watched as Anna all but skipped up to the front counter. And by 'all but' she legitimately skipped up to the front of the register.

_Didn't say peppy as hell either...I wonder what else that dumbass fucked up..._

Noticing that the red head was next in line to place her order, Elsa cracked her neck to the side, shook off her hoodie, exposed her silver clad scarf and long sleeved blue off shoulder blue sweater, and moved to stand up.

_Show time_

Once fully upright, the tall blonde swayed her white jean clad hips over to the front register, already feeling multiple pairs of eyes on her. She didn't pay them any mind though, she was too focused on memorizing the red head's order.

"Could I get one large triple chocolate hot chocolate with four mocha pumps, caramel drizzle and whip cream please?"

_Holy shit...ok so Red has a major sweet tooth...where does it all go though?_

Not even realizing she had been not-so-subtle about her leering, Elsa felt a little caught of guard when the heavy set man behind the counter cleared his throat. Motioning for her to move forward.

_Christ get it together_

"WooHoo! Welcome to Oaken's Coffee Shop! How can I be helping you today?"

The blonde had to bite back the eye roll threatening to crack her skull when she heard the enthusiasm in the man's voice.

_You work at a fucking coffee shop why the hell are you so damn happy?_

"Yeah uh let me get a... large triple chocolate hot chocolate with four mocha pumps, caramel drizzle and whip cream on top?"

Elsa didn't even have to look towards the 'pick up' end of the counter to know that Anna had all but snapped her neck towards the person ordering the exact same overly sugared drink as her.

_Perfect_

After paying the outrageous amount for the diabetes stuffed drink, the blonde swayed her hips once again across the room and moved to casually stand next to Anna. Who luckily enough was watching her every move.

It was only a few moments until Oaken called out one of the two chocolate cardiac arrests for Elsa to make her first move.

Just as Anna moved to take her drink, the blonde moved forward and brushed her fingers against the red head's hand. Only to have the younger woman pull back immediately with a fierce blush covering her freckled face.

Elsa was about to apologize, until the smaller girl gestured for Elsa to take the drink.

_What the...are you fucking kidding me kid? You physically heard me order mine after...uh god please don't be a mute please don't be a mute..._

"Huh it must be yours! Sorry, do you like chocolate heart attacks too?"

This got Anna to giggle shyly at the taller girl and move to take her proper drink.

"Thanks and yeah it's my favorite...do you put sugar in your's too?"

Elsa had to actually, painfully so, try not to make her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

_Jesus Christ how the hell is your heart still functioning?!_

Seeing the shock reflect in the taller woman's eyes, Anna actually laughed at her new friend's face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know what your thinking and no I'm not trying to kill myself, I just love chocolate!"

_Killing you is my job here sweetheart..._

"Huh love? Doesn't sound like it. Sounds more like a seizure in a cup."

The smirk on Elsa's face showed the smaller girl that she was clearly kidding, but Anna couldn't help the huff of playfulness that pushed her red bangs up as she put her unoccupied hand onto her hip.

"It's true love!"

For the first time in almost ten years, Elsa felt a natural smile filter across her face.

_Cute kid_

Hearing another one of the diabetic drinks being called out, Elsa quickly moved to take the cup before giving her undivided attention back towards the younger woman.

"Hey look if you aren't busy, I'm sitting right over there. We could talk more about getting you into a chocolate hoarders support group?"

The first frown the blonde had ever seen mar Anna's face appeared and surprisingly Elsa didn't like it one bit. But also seeing the small girl turn her feet towards one another and divert her eyes caused multiple warning bells to sign off in her mind.

_She's getting shy again...back it up Elsa back it up_

"Or not I mean if you don't wanna-"

Quickly moving her free hand around erratically to interrupt the blonde, Anna raised her head up again. Teal eyes wide with regret.

"No no no no no It's not that! I wanna! I mean I'd like to but I-just- have to help my friend take care of his dog today, Sven he's really big and giving him a bath is really hard cause...well you know he's big! But...if you aren't busy tomorrow maybe we could meet here again and look up chocolate addicts anonymous?"

_Bingo_

"Yeah I'd like that a lot. I'm Elsa by the way."

"Snow. Anna Snow."

Deciding to humor the red's attempt at being suave, the blonde gave Anna a flirty wink before turning away to sway back towards her table and gather her belongings.

Then once outside and a far enough distance away from the coffee shop, Elsa pulled out one of her two cell phones from her purse and called the only contact listed.

It rang twice before an operator's voice dialed through and the blonde was able to type in the color of the day.

_Red..uhg how ironic_

"Go For Isles"

"Hans?"

"Hey what's up Els?"

"Man...This is gonna be too easy."


	3. It's Not A Date

"Wait wait wait, so you actually had to go out in the middle of the snow storm and build a snowman?"

Anna hit the table with the palm of her hand as almost painful laughs pinched at her sides. Not at all bothered with the questioning looks all the other patrons were giving her. Elsa on the other hand, kept her coffee cup high up before her face to poorly try and hide her smile.

_What is it with this girl? She thinks everything I say is fucking Kevin Hart material..._

After finally regaining her breathe, Elsa captured the red head's attention once again and cleared her throat.

"What can I say, cousins can be vicious and I am a woman of my word. Besides Punzel won the bet fair and square."

It wasn't like this was the first time Elsa had to make up back stories, but the red head seemed so damn gullible she had decide to have a little fun of her own. Why not give herself an actual happy childhood with games and family and mischief?

However when Anna raised a single eyebrow at her latest fairytale life style memory and leaned further onto the coffee shop table, the warning bells started to ring in the blonde's mind.

_God what now?_

Watching as the smaller girl placed one hand under her chin while resting the other down to drum her fingers against the hard wooden surface, Elsa gulped.

"A woman of your word huh?"

_I do not like that look in her eyes..._

"Indeed I am Ms. Snow, may I ask what you're scheming right now?"

The double braided girl blushed slightly at the blonde's ability to take all the control out of the seduction she tried to convey, but continued to be as suave as possible.

"Well, I have a little bet in mind. That is if you're up for it?"

"Go on..."

"There is a dart board right over there, how about a quick game? Winner picks what we do tonight."

Now she had Elsa's attention. If there was one thing the older woman could never resist, it was something she knew she could win.

_Because honestly let's face it, Red here can't possibly beat me._

"You're on snowflake."

Standing up with a gracefulness that must have taken years of practice, Anna watched as the blonde moved like water on glass and glided over to her side of the table to gesture for her hand.

Blushing hard again, Anna took the outstretched limb and allowed herself to be lead over to the already set game.

"You ready for this Anna?"

Smirking determinedly, the red head grabbed the green set of darts and winked at her date with a slyness that rivaled that of a snake.

"I was born ready!"

Elsa sat with her head in her hands.

_What have I done?_

Hans continued to laugh his ass off at her while sitting on the other end of her pristine white couch, clutching his sides with a single hand over his tear filled eyes.

"You-you lost to your target?! You-you-oh my god-"

Cutting himself off again with the force of his laughter, Elsa could only send him the iciest glare possible through the cracks of her fingers.

_Fucking asshole..._

"An-and wait wait where is she dragging you tonight?!"

Despite the biting smirk on his face, Elsa took a deep breathe and brought her index finger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

_Conceal don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you scream. Don't feel_

"She's...kar...bar"

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that Ice Queen, WHERE is your little precious target taking you?"

Swallowing the profanities threatening to blow past her mouth, Elsa stood up abruptly and went over to grab her good scotch.

"I. Said. She. Is. Fucking. Taking. Me. To. A. Karaoke. Bar."

And the laughter begun again.

_Dick..._

It wasn't until later though, past countless hours of arguing and pleading with an all too giddy Hans, to give her any reason to cancel. However of course he was no help.

So here she was now. Sitting at a overly bright lit up bar stool with Anna ordering them some fruity abomination against alcohol.

_Oh god I'm gonna enjoy slitting your throat snowflake...then burning down this hell hole...who the fuck calls a bar 'Trolls Rock'? christ..._

"Elsa? Elsa?!"

Turning her head to look back at Anna, the blonde forced a smile onto her face and allowed the smaller girl to lead her up towards the front tables before the stage.

Correction, to the christmas white light covered spot light based stage where amateur singer wannabes go to impress about 3 dozen drunkards.

_Great first date choice..._

Swallowing her pride for what felt like the ten billionth time of the day, Elsa watched as countless fools made asses of themselves by Mariah Carrey-ing and Jay-Z-ing her ears to the point of bleeding.

Anna on the other hand looked like he was having the time of her life.

_How does her face not hurt my god, all she does is smile..._

Suddenly though, if at all possible, the red head's smile became even bigger as she turned in her seat to face the blonde. That smirk from earlier was back.

"Hey Elsa-"

_Oh no no no no no no no_

"You should get up there and sing!"

_RED ALERT RED ALERT DON'T FUCKING EMBARRASS YOURSELF WARNING WARNING GET OUT_

"Uh I don't know snowflake, singing isn't really my thing."

Pouting like a child, Anna went as far as to lean her chin on the dirty bar table and move her hands to grasp and Elsa's arm. Sending a shock ino the blonde's system. From disgust or simple astonishment she wasn't sure.

"Please, for me Els?"

_Fucking just man up and sing the stupid song..._

"Fine, but you owe me coffee tomorrow after you get out of class. Deal?"

"Deal."

Elsa wanted to rid the smaller girl of the completely triumphant smile on her face, but kept her compliant face on until she had fully turned away.

_Just you wait red...just wait...uh get as far as possible and end the torture all ready mother of-_

"Hi! What would you like to sing tonight!"

Startled, Elsa's blue eyes snapped up to look at the DJ that stood to the far off end of the stage. He was maybe Anna's age with a large build and shaggy blonde hair and had a light brown shirt on with white Beat headphones casually draped around his neck.

_Can't there be one cool person in this dump..._

"What songs you got?"

Not even bothering to try and keep the conversation going, the blonde moved to flip through the song listings on the base of the table. Trying her best to ignore the stare she could feel on her rack.

Trying and failing.

"Ok look...Kristopher...my eyes are up here, the stage is over there, my date is right there, and the bar with the gay dude who I expected you to be more interested in is there. I just listed 4 things you could be staring at other then my chest. Boobs, you probably don't see them a lot but mine are not a magical set that you have any chance of getting, got it?"

A fierce blush of humiliation covered the big man's face as held his hands up in defiance.

"I-it's Kristoff, and I'm sorry I uh...Just you...yeah so...song?"

Giving the poor boy a break, Elsa blew one of her fly away bangs out of of her face and glared down the DJ.

"Give me A113."

"Yeah um, sure thing...and sorry again. All men do it and I'm not like a pig I swear you just..."

Smiling against her will, Elsa shook her head and gave the kid a genuine smile before moving to take the stage.

"Just learn to make it a little less noticeable next time Krissy. And try going for someone who doesn't play on a different team."

Laughing at the slack jawed look on the blonde's face, Elsa moved further into the blinding spot light and waited for the instrumental of her favorite song to finish before singing out the beginning lyrics.

"The snow glows white on the mountain night, not a foot print to be seen..."


	4. Showdown

As Elsa and Anna walked down the empty city streets, the blonde couldn't help herself as countless giggles broke through her walls of silence at the red head's child like wonder.

It was astounding to meet such a refreshing person. She had taken out over 20 allies of the brothers, and yet she couldn't seem to see why on Earth the head of the Isles corporation would want her out.

_Why not just go for her father directly? Anna must mean a lot to him, if it's gonna hurt them more then an actual knife to the throat..._

Listening to the unconditional praise the smaller girl continued to give her about the performance she had given at the Troll's Rock, elsa allowed her mind to drift slightly, as countless scenarios of how she could complete this quickly.

_Sneaking into her place is out for now. Fucking Hans, how hard is it to get an address? I could invite her back to my place and do it there...uhg but then the mess and I just bought the new rug...doing it softly is out, she has to 'suffer'..._

_Hans better let me pick my fucking reward for this one, because this is ridiculous._

"Elsa I'm serious!"

_Oh right the karaoke_

"No snowflake, I'm not going on America's Got Talent."

"But you could win! And get to meet all those celebrities! Imagine being seen by millions of people!"

That was actually the problem.

Too many people who may remember seeing Elsa's face back when she traveled a lot for the Isle Brothers. Too many witnesses who could recall the pale little girl with almost white hair that had been the last person to talk to the victim. Too many risks.

_It would be nice to get to see the world again though...what the fuck? Don't...just don't._

"Maybe someday kiddo."

Forcing a chuckle as the younger woman continued to ramble on and on about getting to be a touring artist, the blonde allowed the persistence of the other girl's speech to give the dark night a little bit of light humor. No matter how tedious.

_Cute...still annoying as fucking hell, but cute..._

"Els? If you want we can go back to my place for tonight and talk more about entering you in for next year's contest!"

The Ice Queen almost tripped over herself at this.

Was Anna serious? This would be perfect! She probably hadn't told her parents about Elsa yet and they would have no sort of lead or motive to connect her at all. It was too good to be true.

_Hans is gonna be so happy, I might be allowed to travel again an-_

Suddenly feeling her blood run cold, the back of the blondes's head began to hurt slightly, like her instincts had kicked into over drive in seconds.

Something wasn't right, it felt like she was being watched

"And then you could sign a record deal with a big label, and get to be best friends with Lady Gaga or Katy Perry -"

_There was someone listening..._

"Be quiet."

"No I'm serious we can record you singing and send it to like Simon Cowell and-"

Putting one of her hands roughly over Anna's mouth, Elsa squinted her eyes against the pale light that the street lamps gave off and surveyed every possible hiding spot.

"Anna, shut up...listen"

Huffing out, but listening none the less, the red head tried to hear whatever it was that had captured Elsa's attention.

"I don't hear-"

Seeing the slightest glimmer of a knife being pulled out in one of the darker alley ways, the blonde shoved Anna roughly behind her and took a defensive stance.

"Show yourself."

Surprisingly obedient, a group of six or so teenagers moved to stand in the flickering lamp's rays. Many of them were bigger then the two girls, but a few seemed to be almost scrawny as far as strength went. They were probably homeless.

Each holding a pipe or small blade of some sort though...and Elsa had left her gun at home.

But the blonde knew them from a fight club up north. They were the Wolfshire gang.

_What the fuck are they doing here?_

"How's it going Frosty?"

Snarling slightly, Elsa kept mind of the three members who were moving slowly to encircle her and Anna. They were setting a trap.

_Show no fear, you can take a bunch of kids._

"Evening gentleman, what are you doing in Arendelle?"

The skinniest boy moved forward. Deducing Elsa's cool front as a facade and smirking like a cat who entrapped the perfect mouse to toy with.

"Aw come on now Frosty forget about us all ready?" 

Little fuckers gonna blow my cover...

"What do you want Eric?"

"How about you give us the redhead? And we'll let you walk?"

Anna's eyes grew huge at the laughter that passed around from the group.

"Elsa...you're not gonna leave me right?"

The older girl was actually stuck here.

On the one hand, if Eric and his buddies took care of Anna her job would be done. Easy, she could walk home and get a drink with a peaceful night's sleep knowing her little project had been handled.

However is they were stupid enough to not kill her, and Anna ended up living...she'd never trust Elsa again and then she would have failed her first mission ever. That would destroy her reputation, or worse get herself killed...

_It's too risky...uhg fuck my life..._

"No way Eric, she's my date, but how about a different trade? I could get you some money by-"

The dirty blonde haired boy didn't budge. Instead he simply motioned for his biggest man to move in.

Really he couldn't have been more then 2 inches over Elsa, but had definitely more muscle on him then the other kids. He could probably snap them both like a twig.

Plus he had an old rusted pipe in his hand.

_Damn it..._

"Elsa what do we do?"

"Just stand back and let me handle this."

"But I wanna help!"

Turning her head enough to lock eyes with the red head, the older woman actually saw real fear flash across her target's eyes that wasn't because of her. It didn;t settle right in Elsa's gut.

Just as the huge loaf of steroids begun to raise his pipe, the blonde moved to keep one hand on Anna's arm and used the other to drive her nails into the assailant's eyes.

Crying out in agony, the pipe fell to the ground with a clank followed quickly by a thump as the huge man grasped at his face, trying to stop his once functioning eyes from bleeding out.

_So young to be turned blind, what a shame..._

Hearing footsteps coming from both her left and right, Elsa released Anna and moved to drop to the ground and kick the feet out from her closest enemy, then standing to right hook the one coming from her other side.

The red head couldn't help but notice the grace Elsa moved like with such deadly precision. It almost looked like she was dancing.

The blonde took in the down boy to her right and confirmed that he was out, but the other who had only fallen was back up in seconds, reaching to grab her braid.

_Punk move..._

Before she could turn to her offender though, the taller girl heard Anna shout from behind her.

"DUCK!"

Instinctively listening, Elsa fell to the ground in a frog like stance, watching as one of the pipes from earlier smacked dead center into the little shit's face. Causing him to groan and fall in pain.

"Snowflake, you almost took my head off!"

"But I didn't!"

Shaking her head, Elsa's attention returned to what was left of her attackers. The one who had shaken off anna's blow and had begun to swing his fist at them came very close to nicking her in the throat.

_Enough of this..._

Grabbing the offending fist and twisting it with a snap, Elsa watched as the smallest boy fell to his knees in pain.

_Three down._

Hearing two more sets of footsteps rushing from her right side, the blonde flipped her hand up easily to knock the knife out of one of the kid's hand.

Then kneed both in their groins before forcibly bashing their heads together. They were out before their crumpled up forms could hit the ground.

Not even breaking a sweat yet, the older woman turned back to see Eric lying on the ground clutching his side with Anna panting loudly over top of him holding one of the discarded pipes in a death grip.

"Elsa, look I got him!"

Raising a single impressed eyebrow, the blonde took in the carnage she had created and sighed. Crime scenes were never good for business, but she couldn't kill them all with the red head standing right there.

_Lucky bastards..._

Swaying over casually to remove the pipe from Anna's grasp, Elsa aimed the offending object down to lift up Eric's whimpering jaw, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"If you EVER say a word about this, or mention my name I will..."

_Shit Anna..._

"-I...I will personally report you to the police and handle the situation, personally..."

The warning inside of the warning was clear for Eric, who rapidly shook his head in understanding and gulped down the bile and terror that had filled his throat when looking into the icy cold eyes of such a heartless woman.

Then he fainted.

Anna on the other hand looked completely smitten and hugged Elsa like a white knight that had saved an entire kingdom.

"Thank you for saving me, my hero!"

_Fucking fantastic._

"No problem short stack."

Reaching down to grasp at the blonde's hand, Anna lightly pushed back a free strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at her hero through hooded eye lids.

"I think I'm just gonna go home though for tonight...this whole thing just kinda got to me up I guess. Next time my parents are out of town though, I'd love for you to come over."

Eternally screaming at the missed opportunity, Elsa contemplated coming back to handle Eric, but decided to be generous for the time being.

"Yeah no problem snowflake, want me to walk you home?"

"Actually I think I can handle it, I live right up there and around the corner."

Raising up on her tip toes to plant a small kiss on the corner of the blonde's lip, Anna turned away to start the short walk home.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Of corse snowflake. Same time."

Once the red head was out of sight, Elsa's smile dropped and she stalked back home. Empty handed besides the strange tingling sensation left on her lips from where her little target had kissed her.


	5. Its Not Love

"And then these kids literally just came out of no where all 'grrr we are gonna take her and you can't stop us' and Elsa was all like 'no way! SUPER NINJA KICK'-"

Emphasizing her point, Anna brought a literal karate chop down onto the table with an audible "HI-YA", only to immediately wince and cradle her injured appendage after.

Both Elsa and Kristoff laughed heartily at the display. Well kinda.

It's not that the blonde woman hadn't found the display adorable, it's just that THAT was the problem.

If you had asked Elsa last night, do you ever plan on returning to the overly lit forest smelling karaoke bar, she would have down right laughed in your face.

Unless you were Anna...

Hence why as of right now, curtesy of a certain red head, here she was again. Listening aimlessly as her target drones on, and on, and on, and on about how she apparently save the world.

And it made her head hurt with how willing she was to appease the younger girl's wish of returning to the trashy place.

"Kristoff you don't get it! She took down 6 guys! Or 5? I dont remember but they were almost a billion times her size and each had these awful weapons-"

Ok and this was another problem.

Anna spilling EVERYTHING to the annoying kid from last night that couldn't keep his stare above sea level.

When too many people notice things, they begin to think. And when they begin to think they suspect. And suspecting is never a good thing.

Though I wouldn't mind taking care of Krissy here too...stop staring at my girl you uncultured- wait my girl? What?!

Noticing that Anna needed a refill, and desperate to escape, Elsa offered to head back up to the bar alone. Not even waiting for an answer, the blonde swiped up her's and Anna's glasses and stood.

Once completely away from her new found 'friend' and target, Elsa put her head in her hands and let out an annoyed grunt.

Why does she have to make everything so difficult? Why couldn't Hans just fucking hire a snipper and let me handle the dad or something? Why-

"What's the problem dear?"

Flinching back at the sound of a female voice, cold blue eyes turned up to meet warm brown. Behind the bar a large set brunette woman with her hair pulled back into a lazy bun, stood observing the blonde with a curious stare. A curious thinking stare...

Great

"Nothing thanks. Um let me get a-"

Holding up a hand, the woman shook her head and tried again to give Elsa a too friendly smile.

"None of that dear, I've seen you and my son and your little friend talking for the last two hours! Now anyone special enough for my boy Kristoff to talk to for so long is already a part of the family. I mean look he even asked our youngest, Sven, to cover for him tonight, and Kristoff never lets that happen! Music is his life!"

Not positive on how to respond to the life long tale that she really couldn't give two shits about, Elsa sighed and brought the empty glasses up to the bar.

"Just relationship troubles I guess."

Yeah that should work. Typical disgusting girl talk...yay...

Only instead of letting the answer slide as good enough, this seemed to spark something in the older woman for she reached out past the out lain glasses and moved to take Elsa's hands in her own.

"Honey, as a mother I understand, but as another woman trust me when I say you will be fine. My Kristoff may be a grand gentleman, but your little red head can't keep her eyes off of you. I know people make bad choices sometimes but that girl-"

The brunette directs Elsa's attention back towards her table where Anna was grasping at her sides while Kristoff pretended to strum a fake guitar made of air.

"-sweetie that girl loves you. Never doubt that."

Turning away to fill the orders that had piled up, Kristoff's mother left Elsa to her suddenly racing thoughts.

What the hell? I've only know her for a few days? You can't love someone you just met...I mean does she really love me? How would that woman know though? It's not like we've even screwed yet and there is no way she-

Feeling a vibration in her back pocket startle her, the blonde hastily took out her iPhone and blinked once at the still chiming screen.

Hans

Looking around to make sure everyone else was too lost in their own seas of alcohol, Elsa steeled her face and raised the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Elsa?! Where the fuck are you? I've been waiting here for half an hour!"

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, the blonde tried her hardest not to allow any other signs of fear to leak past her guard as countless thoughts passed through her head.

Shit Hans said last night he'd be back today. Why the hell did you forget? You never forget! Shit shit shit-

"Yeah? Oh right I forgot to tell you, um something came up with you know who. I'm actually working right now."

There was a dramatic pause, before Hans huffed out and the sound of rustling could be heard.

"Christ Elsa you couldn't have told me this sooner? Do you have ANY idea how fucking hard it is to dress like a homeless man over a huge ass suit?! Damn it fucking beard I-"

Breathing out a sigh of relief that he wasn't TOO angry with her, Elsa waved a thankful hand to the bartender who brought back her drinks. Only to blush intense at the pointed look Kristoff's mother gave her as if saying 'go find your true love'.

It was sickening. Oh wait Han-

"Yeah yeah you always complain about that. Look I'm getting pretty far with this girl, how long exactly do I have to keep this up?"

Because I'm not sure how much I wanna do this anymore...

"Until she is wrapped around your finger and the very thought of losing her even affects you a little. So its twenty times more painful for her to know you are her killer over anything you could ever use to destroy her. Make her final hours as horrible as possible. Make. Her. Yours. An then take it all away. You should get a kick outta that."

Hearing the line go dead, a knot formed it's way into Elsa's heart as the very thought of ever getting rid of Anna pained her.

What the hell is wrong with you? She is just a stupid kid...just kill her quickly and tell him it was bad. Yeah that should work, Hans always was a gullible son of a-

"Hey Elsa!"

Jumping slightly, Elsa whirled around ready to swing, only to find the problem of her entire mission standing directly behind her.

Damn it snowflake.

"Damn it snowflake, you gave me a heart attack!"

Blushing slightly at how Anna's giggling made her lower half stir, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest defensively and raised a single brow.

"Stop laughing you dork, just tell me what you wanted?"

Quieting down significantly, Anna looked up at Elsa through hooded eye lids and smirked at the discomfort she could see plain as day on her date's pale face.

"I want you to come home with me tonight..."

Her tone was suggestive and pointing directly to what Elsa both wanted and feared. but before she could answer a sly grin began to spread as Anna became excited like a small child again.

"AFTER you sing a duet with me!"

Narrowing her eyes, icy blue met warm teal for a brief moment before a not-really-upset groan passed through the Ice Queen's lips.

"You little minx. Jesus christ."

"What can, I say, I like to play dirty-"

Laughing at how Elsa choked on her drink, Anna moved to put down the two drinks in the blonde's hand and began to pat her back comfortingly.

"St-stop t-that just, what's the fucking song?"

Smiling again, the younger of the two grabbed the blonde's cold hand and began to drag her towards the new DJ of the night, who Elsa vaguely remembered being named Sven.

"Snowflake? What's the song?"

"Ever heard of Love is an Open Door?"


End file.
